The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos: A Fresh Start
by Percy Jackson the hero
Summary: I am the original author of this story. My last update for this story was on Jul 5, 2013. The main reason I stop writing this story was due to my lack of knowledge in the English language. It became hard to update and have reviews tell me how bad my grammar was. As such I stop updating the story. This is a revised version of the original story.


The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

PLEASE READ: I am the original author of this story. My last update for this story was on Jul 5, 2013. The main reason I stop writing this story was due to my lack of knowledge in the English language. It became hard to update and have reviews tell me how bad my grammar was. As such I stop updating the story. This is a revised version of the original story. I will do my best to have better grammar and once all chapters have been revised, I will continue the story if people like it. Again, please do note that English is not my first language and I might still have some grammar errors. I can alter the story if people don't like the pairings of the original story. Thank you and hope to have your support. I would also suggest not going back to read my old story as it will spoil it for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissial or Percy Jackson or any other character or references made in this story.

Percy P.O.V

A few weeks have gone by since the titan war came to an end. As funny as it sounds, everything in camp went back to normal. Multiple parties and celebrations were held, unfortunately so did many memorial ceremonies for the people that lost their lives during the war. My life also finally back to normal or at least as normal as it gets for people like me. Annabeth and I had finally started dating, and it feels like every day is a bit brighter just because I get to hear her laughter. As my mind drifted from memory to memory of the events that transpire during and after the war, I slowly forget my troubles as I set at the big house porch. I was requested to go and fetch a package that Hermes left during one of his "visits" at a lady friend of his. This package was for Zeus, so it requires me to receive it. My relationship with some of the gods has greatly improved during the aftermath of the war. Apollo and Hermes come down to camp frequently and we talk about many things ranging from sports to popular celebrities etc. So, it was no surprise that Hermes ask for my help.

"Alright child, you have received your quest, go speak with Rachel" Chiron said.

It still was weird to me that Rachel was the new Oracle. My relationship with her has to an extended damage by my relationship with Annabeth. Unfortunately, Annabeth found out of the kiss that Rachel gave me that one time at the beach and has never let it go. This causes me to have to avoid hanging out with RED. As I approach her, she smiles and for a second look very surprised.

"Hey Red, what you up to?" I ask, trying my best to remain as casual as possible. She was painting, what look like to be a picture of a banana.

"Nothing much, just painting stuff" she replies.

"Is that a Banana, why you painting a banana?" I said without thinking much of it. Rachel laughed at my dumb question. It made me sort of upset. I think is perfectly normal to wonder why someone would get the urge to draw a banana.

"Wow Percy, I had no idea. You had never seen a person and a banana in the same room huh. Always take a banana to a party, Percy, bananas are good." Rachel said in a very poor British accent. Then it hit me….

"Rachel, are you seriously quoting Doctor who?"

"ehh maybe anyways, what brings you here?" She replies completely changing the subject.

"I have a quest and was wondering if I could get a prophecy?" I told her making sure to just drop the subject. If there is one thing I have learned during the summer I spend with Rachel…as friends, don't get any weird ideas. Is that you do not get drag into a conversation regarding Doctor Who with her. I would be here the whole day if I did.

"Mmmm….You know, the few times, I give out prophecies, they happen as soon as me and the other person meet eyes…"

"Do you think this could be a problem?" I ask

"I am not sure" She replies

"Alright, well not much point worrying about what-ifs. Thanks, Red! I have to go" I said, and we exchange fair wells and I made my way back to the Big House.

"Hey Chiron, I just got back from my talk with Rachel," I said as I walk into the house.

"Alright Percy, who will be going with you?" He asks. My first thought was Annabeth but something did not feel right about this choice. Maybe it has to do with Rachel not being able to give me a prophecy? Regardless I would not risk putting Annabeth in danger.

"I think I could ask Nico and Grover if they would like to go with me" I said. After messaging them using Iris, (cannot remember what that was called… wow is being a while!) They agree to go, and Nico teleported to us using his shadow. While Grover said that he would meet us by Thalia's Tree.

"Very well go and pack up children" Chiron said.

~Time break~

We came to camp after we deliver the package. It was surprisingly uneventful quest to the point that I regretted not asking Annabeth to go with us. She had gotten upset when I told her my reason for not taking her with us. I have plans to make it up to her. After exchanging goodbyes to Nico, he left back to the underworld. He mentioned that it was very lovely this time of year. I should make plans to visit and see what he sees as lovely. Grover left to go and talk to the other satyrs. I made my way to the big house

"Hey Chiron, what's new" I ask

"Well we have two new campers" Chiron said

"Really who" I ask

"Their names are Cloud and Lars" Chiron said

"Hey Chiron, I have a question where is the archery class at?" Someone asked from somewhere behind me.

I turn around and saw a muscular build guy. He had jet black hair spiked. Sea blue eyes, dark clothing came running

"ahh Cloud the archery class is by the arena"

"Thanks, Chiron" he said and took off running.

"Well that is Cloud" Chiron said

"Have they been claim?" I ask, after my wish most of the new demigods were claim after one or two days, but I always ask if the demigods were claimed in case the gods were not keeping their promise.

"The two campers arrive at camp around the same time. Lars was claim by Zeus and Cloud was claim by Poseidon." Chiron said.

"Wow! Cloud is my half siblings" I exclaim, to say I was caught off guard was an understatement. My dad and I will need to talk about this at some point. Chiron replies in with a very simple response.

"Yes" Chiron said

"I guess I should go and introduce myself" I said and made my way to the archery class.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this first episode. The next chapter should be done by Saturday. The first episode much like the original was very short. I made some small changes to it and I think this might be a pattern that I will continue to implement. Again, Thank you so much for reading and hope to see you next time.


End file.
